Number Thirteen
by NobleBrokenBeauty
Summary: Perfect. In one word, that's how Lewis would explain his life now. But when an unexpected guest comes back into his life, things turn from perfectly perfect to perfectly awful. Currently being rewritten.
1. He's Gone

**A/N: Here is the sequel to Stunt Double. This first chapter is kind of short, but it will get more interesting as time moves on. Thanks so much! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!**

* * *

So far Lewis's life had been absolutely, phenomenally perfect.

After Wilbur's departure, Lewis had grabbed the wagon containing the memory scanner, and ran down to his school. He was just in time to wake Goob up from his little nap on the baseball field. From there, he sprinted inside to the wet, froggy, science fair, where he recalibrated the scanner and showed it to everyone. The next day Lucille and Bud had adopted him. Soon after that they had moved into the Anderson observatory and celebrated Lewis's thirteenth birthday.

Lewis (renamed Cornelius) was on his way to greatness. The future was clear… for now.

That one fateful day had changed it all…

DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! Rang the loud chimes of the doorbell. Lewis scurried downstairs to open the large double doors. Who could it be now? He swung open the large doors to find a girl around his age crying.

"Lewis!" she wailed. "He's gone! Wilbur's gone!"

The girl collapsed sobbing onto the doorstep. Long blonde hair stuck to her wet face and as she looked up, chocolate brown eyes glittered with tears. Lewis recognized those eyes normally glittering with innocence.

"Lela?!" he asked, shocked. The last he had seen Lela was when she was eight years old, but that was only a few months ago!

Oh.

Time travel.

Duh.

He helped her up and they made their way to the large game room, which I the future was Lela's. He settled her on the couch and, with difficulty, got her to calm down.

"Lewis, he's gone!" she sniffed.

Lewis had figured that much out for himself already. Lela sat up and looked him directly in the eye.

"None of my family can remember Wilbur. Only me!"

Another dozen tears rolled down her cheeks. Even crying, Lela looked so much different than she had when she was eight. She had grown about a foot taller and grown out her short straight hair so that it was long and wavy past her shoulders. Her scar-less face looked perfectly porcelain.

"Now, explain, Lela," Lewis said soothingly, "what happened. From the beginning."

She took a deep breath and began.

"First, we were celebrating my thirteenth birthday. I had tons of presents and everything was just perfect. But I wondered where Wilbur was. Normally, he's checking out my presents to see if he can steal one, or he gives a huge present to me. Like last year, he and Carl put on this huge show."

She smiled reminiscently and continued on.

"I asked Mom where Wilbur was, and just kind of looked at me weird and said, 'Who's Wilbur?' I stared at her for a second, wondering if she was kidding, but she wasn't. I went to everyone and they all said the same thing! Even you had no idea what I was talking about! I was getting really worried, so I ran up to his room. It was a storage room, Lewis! I knew this had something to do with the time stream, I could feel it in my gut. So I kind of borrowed the time machine and came here." She took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes in anxiety.

"Let's-let's go up to my lab," Lewis offered, hoping he could find something there to help them. Lela nodded solemnly and got up to follow Lewis.

On their way up the high staircases towards the top room, Lela whimpered, "This is taking way too long. Why haven't you invented--"

Lela was cut off by Lewis practically screaming, "HI MOM!" He turned slowly to Lela with traces of fear in his eyes.

"No future talk when we're out where anyone can hear us. 'Kay?"

Lela nodded slowly, now realizing how big of a deal it was if she was caught.

The two of them turned towards Lucille, who was walking the opposite way, downstairs.

"Hi, Cornelius! Who's this?" she asked extra cheerfully. The caffeine patch hadn't worn off yet.

Lewis's eyes got wide. "Um, this-this is…"

Lela quickly interrupted, "Hi, I'm Lela, Lewis's friend from school. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Robinson." The corners of Lela's mouth twitched. It felt weird to call her grandmother 'Mrs. Robinson.'

"Nice to meet you, Lela! Have fun kids!" Lucille trotted downstairs, but then got on the railing and slid down, whooping all the way.

"Wow," Lela whispered as Lucille was out of earshot, "she's had the caffeine patch for a while, hasn't she? She no different or less hyper in the future." Lewis laughed.

"Yeah, the caffeine patches have disappeared, but I think they either dissolved into her skin, or she ate them," Lewis hopped two stairs and approached a silver door.

"So, this… is my lab." Lewis opened the silver door and led her into the large observatory.

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


	2. Change Officially Sucks

**A/N: Okay, I have updated! Now you can stop threatening me with frogs! coughdoodlegirllcough :) I don't own anything… blah, blah, blah and on with the story!**

* * *

"It's so much different here now," Lela said as she looked around.

Grinning, Lewis turned to his desk, "Of course it's different. You live thirty years in the future, where I've probably invented thousands more gadgets then."

Lela quickly shot back, quietly giggling, "Only eight hundred and fifty seven, Mr. Show Off."

"You are exactly like Wilbur, you know that?" Lewis said without thinking. The mischievous grin slid off of Lela's face, and replacing it was one of misery and regret.

"Oh, Lela, I'm-I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking…" Lewis trailed off, realizing what he had said hurt more than anything.

"No, its okay, Lewis, I just have to get over the fact I may never see him again…" she sank, depressed, into a soft cushy chair. Seconds later, she sprang up and screamed.

"Lewis! My- my HAIR!"

Lewis jumped at the sound and looked at Lela oddly. "Your _hair_?"

She ran towards him, and shoved a chunk of her long blonde hair in his face.

"Lewis, it's brown! Is any of your hair brown?"

It was true. Her golden blonde hair looked like it had been dyed a deep shade of brown.

"Lewis, I got this hair color from you! And, yeah, it doesn't seem you have any brown spontaneously coloring _your_ hair!" She grabbed a handful of hair and forcefully pulled it towards her own face. This time she screamed even louder.

"NO!" Her brown eyes were huge with panic.

"_What_ is it this time?" Lewis was aggravated. It was just hair!

"My h-hair… it- it's… black!" Lela picked up one strand of hair and carefully showed it to Lewis. It was black… like her mother's.

"Lewis, what is happening? Even with you as a father I've never seen anything like this," Lela looked like she couldn't take it anymore. But there was one other thing she was going to have to deal with.

"Um, I don't know…" Lewis knew. Time was affecting her, and she was turning into the first-born child of the Robinson family. Lela was still herself… but more like her mother than her father.

"LEWIS, YOU KNOW FULL WELL SOMETHING IS HAPPENING, NOW DO SOMETHING MR. SCIENCE BOY!!" Lela screamed as she desperately searched for a mirror.

"Aha!" Lela grabbed an early "Carl" part, and looked at her reflection. Her hair was turning steadily darker, and her eyes…

"Oh, God," Lela sighed, collapsing back into the soft chair. Her eyes were now a light purple.

"Lewis, this is not cool. My eyes are going to be blue by the end of the day! My hair is brown! I look like my mom!" Lela groaned.

Lewis suddenly had an idea. It would also distract Lela, but it might disrupt the timeline. Oh well.

"Hey, Lela?" Lewis cautiously approached the vain thirteen-year-old.

"What?" she snapped not looking up from her reflection. "You know, I know you always say 'keep moving forward,' but this is too much. Change officially sucks."

Lewis walked closer to Lela. "How would you like to meet… a friend of mine?" he asked.

Lela suddenly put down her "mirror."

"Mom?" she said excitedly. Lewis nodded.

"Of course! I always wanted to see both of my younger parents, not just one," Lela said gleefully. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Is this it?" Lela pointed to the next house on the block and asked for the millionth time. Lewis ran a hand through his stick straight hair.

"NO! That one!" he pointed to a white house, clearly annoyed.

"Yes!" Lela bounded up the steps and was about to ring the doorbell when Lewis yelled.

"Hold it! You can't go ringing random people's doorbells saying, 'Hi, have you seen a boy, about eighteen years old, who has black hair, kind of looks like you, and is from the future?'" He added the last part in hushed tones. "All I'm thinking is, 'bad idea.'"

Lewis glared at the very disappointed Lela.

"I'll take this."

Lela stepped away and crossed her arms grumpily. Lewis pushed the doorbell and waited in silence.

"Hello?" a small girl finally answered, looking at Lewis. "Hiya, Lewis! What brings you here?"

Lela looked at her young mother in amazement. She was at least three inches shorter than Lela, and her sleek black hair hung in low pigtails. Her brown eyes were the only thing Lela remembered about her mother, herself, and Wilbur.

'Wilbur, where are you?' Lela cried in her heart. She quickly snapped her attention back to the current conversation.

"Hey Franny. We're just dropping by. Oh, and this is my (cough) friend, Lela." Lewis motioned to her and Lela waved.

"Hello Lela. Lela. That is a really cool name!" Lela smiled and could just tell Lewis was mentally kicking himself.

"Why don't you come in?" Franny welcomed them inside her house. She led them to the den where they all sat on the squishy couch.

"So, Lela," Franny began, "how long have you known Lewis?" Lela stifled a giggle.

"Ever since I was born. Long time family friends, you know?"

Lewis immediately knew this was his worst idea ever. He had forgotten how close Lela and Franny had become after he had left. Lela shot a look at Lewis saying, 'Beat that!'

"But we moved about five years ago and I haven't seen Lewis since. He looks exactly the same though." Lela smiled cheekily at Lewis. Lewis stared fiercely back with a look that clearly said, 'Stop dropping hints!' Lela shrugged.

Lewis looked at his watch and feigned surprise.

"Oh, Lela, we need to go!" Lewis hopped up and forcefully dragged her away from Franny. "Sorry, Franny, but you know, family stuff!"

Franny smiled and nodded, "Okay. Hope to see you around Lela! You're welcome anytime!"

Lela waved goodbye and was lugged out the door.

"Wait!" Lela bounded back inside and quickly asked, "Have you seen a boy, who looks sort of like me, but he's eighteen, and has really weird hair?"

Franny narrowed her eyes, perplexed, but shook her head no.

"Okay, then. Thanks!" Lela ran back out the door, almost running into a _very_ angry looking Lewis.

Her purple-for-now eyes got wide and she muttered, "Uh… hi?"

Lewis did not do anything. He simply replied, "What did you just do?"

"Nothing?" Lela tried unsuccessfully. Lewis raised his eyebrow. Lela sighed and sat down on the curb.

"I asked her if she had seen Wilbur. But nothing about the future or that I was from the future. I swear." Lela held up her hands in defense.

"I just—I'm not sure if I can handle this much more. Not knowing if you'll ever see him again alive, just, it's hard, Lewis! I'm not strong Lewis! He was always there for me, and strong for me! I can't take not knowing anymore," she was breaking down.

"It was comforting seeing Mom because—because, well, I don't know why, but it felt good to see her and be her age and know what she's talking about for once. That's one of the reasons I came back to see you, Lewis."

Lewis sat down on the curb next to her and sighed. Lela looked deep into Lewis's ocean-blue eyes thoughtfully.

"I have an idea of what you're getting at. Wilbur's my son—and my best friend. It's a scary feeling not knowing."

A tear slowly rolled down Lela's cheek. Lewis patted her back and helped her up off the pavement.

"Let's go back to my place. I have something I want to show you that I think will cheer you up."

They headed back home, not turning back for one last glance at Franny's house. If they had, however, they would have seen the young girl standing there with an expression on her face that could only be read as astonishment. The only thing that was running through her mind was, 'Lela… from the future?'

**

* * *

**

A/N: Ooh, someone else knows about Lela! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I just want to say thanks to doodlegirll for egging me on to write this chapter and reviewing a bajillion times. Please review!


	3. Disappointing Memorial

**A/N: I have survived the frog attacks to update! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I was in Seattle over the weekend and had absolutely no access to a computer. So I did this chapter in two days! And so, I don't own anything, and here is the chapter…**

* * *

Lela slid the door open and fell on the chair. They had walked home in silence, but both had questions by the bundle bouncing everywhere inn their minds.

Where was Wilbur?

Why was he gone?

Why couldn't anyone remember him?

Lewis rummaged through his desk drawers and pulled out a dark blue velveteen box. He sat opposite Lela and she looked up at him with somber-now periwinkle-eyes.

"I think you'll remember this," he said quietly, with mystery in his voice.

He gently opened the box and lay inside was the small crystal she had given him from the chandelier. Her eyes lit up.

"Oh, Lewis, you still have that? It seems like such a long time ago I gave it to you!" Lela's face immediately transformed.

"Not for me. It was only a few months ago you were here," Lewis took the crystal out of the box and held it in his palm.

"It's my good luck charm. Ever since I've had it, I've been adopted, come up with a bunch of new inventions that worked, and made friends," Lewis smiled appreciatively.

"And you'll get a great chandelier that has the most amazing swing. But when I fell off again--"

"You jumped off again!?" Lewis gasped. After all he had gone through to stop the stunts!

"Hey, I couldn't resist. Anyways, when I fell off again, you and Mom chained it to the ceiling so that it couldn't swing and grounded me for a week. Can you not do that next time?" Lela whined, getting very off topic.

"Maybe," Lewis muttered, thinking something other than his answer.

"So, do you want to see the crystal or not?" Lewis hung the glass in front of her face. Lela nodded vigorously and snatched the blue-silver crystal from Lewis. But within second, Lela gasped and nearly dropped the crystal.

"What was that for?" Lewis asked suspiciously.

"He's. There." Her eyes were wide with extreme fear.

"Who? Wilbur?" Lewis asked sarcastically, but to his surprise, Lela nodded slowly.

"W-what?" Lewis sat next to Lela, and carefully pried the glass from her shaking hands. With a flash, Lewis saw that held in the right light, was Wilbur's picture.

"Does-does that mean he's trapped in there, Lewis?" Lela whispered in a shaky, nervous voice. Lewis shook his head no.

"It's a picture of him, possibly captured when you brought that crystal back for me. But I have never seen anything like this before…" Lewis trailed off.

Was it a trick for the light? Did they both miss Wilbur enough to hallucinate his picture onto a piece of glass? Or was it Wilbur's sign to them, signaling help?

Lewis held the crystal up again, and there it was, his picture, smiling back at them without a care in the world. Lewis didn't know what to do next. He and Lela sat there in a petrified silence, just thinking, and thinking, and thinking.

Suddenly Lewis jumped up and started throwing papers out of his desk drawers, trying to find a specific one.

"Lewis, what are you doing?" Lela asked in a miserable, restricted voice, knees drawn up to her chest.

Without answering the question, Lewis said, "Where's the time machine?"

Lela sat up. "Outside in the alleyway, with the invisi-shield around it. Why?" She stood, feeling he was onto something.

Again not answering her question, Lewis continued, "Did you check to see if the other time machine was gone when you left?"

"No…" Lela began to pick up on his thoughts, "…but we can find out!" Lela ran out the door, and slid down the banister, with Lewis sprinting behind.

"Okay, we push this, and turn that… Two… zero… four… two!" Lela grabbed the wheel of the blue time machine and off they soared, high into the sky. In a whirlwind of colors, Lewis gazed around at the future. It was amazing how far a world could go in thirty years… with his help, of course.

"Here we are!" Lela lifted the glass top and they both hopped out. They snuck into the garage, where Lela found a hat for Lewis. But an angrily waiting Carl was also ready for them as well…

"Where have you been, Lela? Your mother freaked when she saw that both of the time machines were gone!!"

Lewis and Lela exchanged worried glances.

"When your father hears about this, Little Missy, he--"

Lela cut Carl off and said, "He'll be okay with it. I know he will." Lela ran off into the house. Lewis followed quickly behind her.

When they reached Lela's room, Lela beckoned Lewis in and quickly shut and locked the door.

"Wilbur erased himself!!" Lela yelled. She toppled spread-eagled onto her white fluffy bed. Lewis had been thinking the exact same thing.

"Did he feel like torturing me or something?" Lela wailed from her spot. This Lewis seriously doubted.

"No, I think it was an accident. Knowing Wilbur…" Lewis trailed off, feeling that Wilbur could have easily have made the mistake of erasing himself from existence. Even being five years older, Lewis somehow knew Wilbur was still his same old self.

"Oh really?" Lela snapped under her breath. She covered her head with one of her pillows and began muttering to herself.

Lewis took this time to search Lela's room. Many more things had been moved in and remodeled, like a huge desk and closet. The room was still the girlish purple Lewis had remembered. Her height sized mirror seemed to have grown along with her, looking simply stretched from the last time he had been in Lela's room. Lewis jumped as a scream emitted from under the pillow.

Lela emerged, pale as ever. Her newly brown hair now had streaks of black in it.

"No, no, no, no, no!" she squealed angrily.

"Okay, Lewis," she stared him directly in the eyes with a fierce enthusiasm. "What ever it takes, however long and brutal, we're going to find Wilbur." She leapt off her bed and out the door. Not able to wait and see what Lela's plan was, Lewis ran out the door behind her.

"Mom!" Lela called as she entered her mother's orchestra room.

"'Lo, sweetie!" Franny called, but suddenly realized who she was talking to. She dropped her baton and swiveled around, wagging her finger in Lela's face.

"Where have you been, young lady?! Your father is out looking for you and I've been worried sick!!"

Lela glared back. "You don't seem too worried. Anyways, I went out to find a friend and Wilbur," she stated defiantly.

Franny looked shocked as her daughter back-talked to her. Her face took on a kinder, somewhat strained smile. "Well, I'm very relieved you're back, sweetie. Is your friend over there Wilbur?"

Lela gazed incredulously at her mother, but beckoned Lewis forward. "No, Mom, this is Lewis. Wilbur is my brother."

"Honey, you're an only child," Franny said bracingly to Lela, and then turned to Lewis, "Nice to meet you, Lewis. You look very… familiar." Franny smiled.

Lela rolled her eyes angrily and muttered, "Fine," and walked out of the room.

"See! I told you! No one remembers him!" Lela yelped when out of earshot of her mother. Lewis's mind was somewhere else.

"Why didn't your mother remember me from last time? Surely with all the commotion we caused, there was no possible way anyone could forget that."

Lela turned to Lewis and said, "It's because Wilbur brought you here last time. Also, it was his fault we almost got erased from existence. No memory of Wilbur, no memory of you." She stated it as though it were obvious.

"Like father, like daughter," Lewis laughed.

Lela gave a half giggle and tugged at her brown-black hair lightly. "Not so much anymore!"

"There's no Tiny either then!" Lewis gasped.

Lela shook her head. "I miss him a lot." Lela opened the garage door.

"And…" Lela did not finish her sentence. For standing there in the doorway, glaring down at her, fuming, was her father, Cornelius Robinson.

In a deadly, low, trembling-with-fury voice, Cornelius said, "Lela Macie Robinson, _where _have you been?"

Lela positively shrunk under his gaze. "Uh… uh… Daddy…" She was frozen with fear.

"Both of the time machines were gone and I thought you had disappeared along with your brother…" Cornelius rubbed his eyes wearily. "How dare you leave this house without telling me, Lela."

Lela's eyes were downcast, but she suddenly grasped what her father had just said. So had Lewis.

"You remember?" they both gasped together.

* * *

**A/N: I promise, soon as possible, the next chapter will be up. I will try my absolute best, but I have a life too. Thanks for reviewing. Especially doodlegirll, even though the frogs hurt.**


	4. It Takes Trust, But No Pixie Dust

**A/N: Here is the fourth chapter to Number Thirteen. I just want to say thank you to all my readers and reviewers so, so much. I only own Lela, and here is your chapter…**

* * *

"Now I do," Cornelius replied gravely, ushering them over to a transport tube. They arrived in Cornelius's lab, where they sat down on the same couch Lewis had now.

"When you went back to the past to find me, Lela, somehow, something jogged my memory. Keep that hat on tight, boy. Anything could mess up the unstable time stream now," Cornelius turned to Lewis as he was about to take off the blue cap.

"But, Mr. Robinson, hasn't this already happened, when _you_ were younger?" Lewis wondered out loud. Cornelius shook his head sadly.

"Nothing like this has ever happened. That's why I'm so worried. No one- not even me for a while- could remember Wilbur. I was so afraid that you had disappeared along with him Lela.

"Now that I think about it, it was better you left to go find me, Lela. I would have never remembered Wilbur again and eventually, neither would you, Lewis. I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. You just made me so… scared… like I was losing my family again," Cornelius opened his arms to Lela for a comforting hug. Lela ran into them, on the brink of tears.

"Daddy, why can't Mom remember Wilbur if you can?" she asked quietly. Cornelius shrugged, balancing his daughter on his knee.

"I don't have an answer for that. My guess is that you didn't meet her back in the past. It's better that you didn't meet her… you did, didn't you?" Cornelius, rolling his eyes at Lela's surprised face.

"It was your idea!" she defended herself quickly. Cornelius chuckled for the first time in what seemed like weeks.

"Well, we'll just see what happens. All we can hope for is the best."

Lela nodded sadly, but turned to her father and looked him it the eyes for one last time, and said, "Daddy, what if he doesn't come back, and we never see him again…" She buried her head in his shoulder.

He patted her gently on the back, "Don't worry, sweetheart, Wilbur will came back. He always does. He_ always _does. That reminds me, Lewis, don't try out the pizza maker-slash-sock maker in the garage. Wilbur… kind of crushes it with the time machine… sauce was everywhere…" Cornelius shuddered, but Lela laughed.

"That's the pretty smile I've been waiting for!" Cornelius lifted Lela off his lap, smiling. But when Cornelius locked his gaze with Lewis, he saw a whole different story. In Cornelius's eyes showed worry fear, tragedy, and pain.

"Now you kids go," Cornelius said, "and find Wilbur. I'll be here if you need me."

Cornelius seemed to have no hope left in him, and, if all went wrong, could not bear the loss if he came with them.

"Good luck!" were the last words they heard from Cornelius before they were sucked back up the transport tube.

"Hey, Lela?" Lewis asked as they wandered aimlessly through the halls of the Robinson mansion.

"Yeah?" she replied, going from doorway to doorway if there was any way possible they could fins Wilbur hiding somewhere in her house.

"Where's Wilbur's room?" Lewis looked around at the long hall ahead of them.

"Oh, right here, actually," Lela ran forward some twenty feet and yanked a door open. "At least this _was_ his room. Just storage now," Lela said quietly and sadly.

Lewis tip-toed inside and beckoned Lela in with him. He began filtering through every pile, obviously looking for traces of the existence of Wilbur. Lela quickly picked up on his thinking and they set to work.

"Lewis!" Lela suddenly squealed, carefully unburying a piece of paper from a large heap of stuff.

"What?" Lewis quickly ran over to her and examined the sheet of paper. On it said:

'_March 30th 2037_

_Today I saw my father. Not the old one; he was twelve and his name was Lewis. And together we saved the future (after I kind of destroyed it…) I never thought he could be so cool. I never thought me father could be my best friend. But he is, and always will be.'_

A small smile played upon Lewis's lips. He had never known how much Wilbur meeting his twelve-year-old father had meant to him. But this paper had an even more significant meaning—they had found the first trace of Wilbur.

"Let's keep looking!" Lela bounded back to her pile, motivated by her findings. Lewis folded up the paper and slid it into his pocket. This was too good to lose.

And as if the paper held all the luck in the world, the next thing Lewis pulled out defined it all.

"His hat…" he whispered to himself, awestruck, but even from across the room, lela heard it.

"His hat?!" she yelled excitedly, hopping over to him and snatching it away. She traced the black and gold lightning bolt pattern on the navy blue baseball cap.

"Oh, he's still alive, Lewis, I just know it! Somewhere, he's waiting!" She twirled around joyfully, still in dreamland, and slapped the head onto her head.

"Come on, Lewis. We've got a brother to save."

They started up the time machine, going back to the past.

"Would you like to do the honors, Sir Lewis?" Lela laughed, giving him a mock curtsy.

Lewis smiled, bowing as well, and replied, "Thank you, Lady Lela, I would be flattered."

Lela rolled her blue eyes. Lewis's widened, seeing the new color for the first time.

"What?" Lela stopped smiling and looked at Lewis oddly. "What's wrong?"

"Um… you may want to look at your reflection, Lela…" Lewis began warily. Her eyes widened and she swiveled around, looking at her reflection in the window's glare.

"Oh no!" she screeched when she saw her newly blue eyes sparking in her reflection.

"But, Lewis, I thought Wilbur was still alive. Why am I still changing?" her voice quavered with every word. Tears suddenly sprang into her eyes, filling them to the brim.

"Don't answer that…" she whispered, tears spilling onto her cheeks.

"St-start the engine, Lewis," she spoke after a few moments of silence.

"Are you sure, Lela? Your dad's right in there, we could talk to him," Lewis suggested.

Lela shook her head. "I already am." She looked up, gave a small smile, and wiped the remaining tears off her face.

This answer gave Lewis a small rush of pride as he turned towards the wheel. He pushed the gear shift into drive and typed on the date. 2007, here we come.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, how sweet, Lela trusts Lewis! I also have the links to a few sketches of Lela in my profile. I thought of the idea when primrose.stranger did some sketches of her character, so thanks for the idea too!**

**Now all I need to say is please, please review and the chapter may come quicker!**


	5. Too Late?

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner, I know, I know, but people really have to review! I deserved the last frog attack but now the chapter is here! Yay!**

* * *

Franny inched around the side of Lewis house quietly, as not to be heard or noticed. Was she really doing the right thing? Oh, whatever, all she wanted to know was if Lela actually was from the future. Lela's own explanation seemed so much more believable, but there had to be a reason Lewis was so aggravated with Lela when she was telling her history.

And- wait- Lewis was adopted! How could they have possible been long time family friends since they were born?! Something was definitely fishy here. And as a white light _flashed_ in front of her, she knew she was right.

Franny quickly scurried out of sight, and peeked out just enough so she could see. A blue-car-vehicle thingy was now parked outside the garage. Franny's mouth hung open in pure shock. Lela and Lewis both hopped out of the blue… thing. Franny noticed something different about Lela- her hair! And her eyes! Her hair was now an obvious shade of darker brown and it had pronounced black streaks in it. Lela's eyes were a deep shade of crystal blue, very different from the purple they just were.

Franny had seen Lela just twenty minutes ago, how had she changed so quickly? Franny was about to find out.

**

* * *

**

"What was that?" Lela turned around at the sound of the soft rustling noise in the bush, and the squeal that went with it.

Lewis turned the direction of the sound as well. He inched forward as the rustling continued.

"Hello?" Lewis called. The crunching of leaves responded.

"Who's there?" Lela fiercely stomped into the bushes and another yelp was emitted.

"Franny?"

* * *

"And so that's what I heard," Franny finished up timidly as Lela and Lewis stared agape at her. Lela's blue eyes could not have been wider. Lewis buried his head in his hands and groaned.

Lela turned to Lewis and whispered so that Franny could not hear, "What are we going to do?" Her voice shook nervously.

"This could completely change the time stream," she ran a hand through her hair. Lewis shook his head.

"She already knows too much. Just don't tell her you and her are related," Lewis said.

Lela earnestly whispered, "Don't you have some sort of invention that can erase memories?"

Lewis nodded slowly, but said, "It's not fully functional yet. Instead of erasing memories, it erases the whole body. Unless you don't want to exist, I suggest we not go there."

"Oh," Lela answered, slightly put off.

Lewis and Lela turned back to Franny, and Lela said, "Okay. Well, I guess I have to tell you why I'm here. My brother, Wilbur Robinson, has gone missing thirty five years in the future. Five years ago, at least to me, Lewis came to the future and practically saved our lives, after Wilbur practically ruined them." She rolled her eyes, remembering the incident.

"Anyways, it turned out that Lewis is my father—in the future."

Franny gasped. Lela nodded, pursing her lips.

"So everything turned out happy and my family and I went on with our lives for the next five years. But just yesterday- kind of, we've traveled back and forth a few times, so it's hard to keep track of- was my thirteenth birthday. Wilbur had gone missing and when I asked my (cough) mother where he was, instead of not knowing where he was, she didn't know _who_ he was. I totally freaked and came here."

Franny had nothing to say. Luckily, Lela was not done yet.

"And so now, I'm changing, so I look like him. My hair is turning black, my eyes are already blue, and I hate it! My hair is normally golden blonde and I have brown eyes. And we still don't know what actually happened to Wilbur!" she groaned.

"Wow…" Franny was out of words. "Talk about unlucky number thirteen."

Lela, 'humphed,' with a small smile upon her face.

"But… why _can't_ anyone remember Wilbur? And why _can_ you guys remember him?" Franny asked, finally picking up on things.

"The time stream had no affect on me, because I'm not from the future. Also, the future me remembers Wilbur as well, but he's bracing himself for a loss. He's got no hope left," Lewis finished sadly.

Lela simply looked at her mother, an innocent girl, and the same age as her. Lela would have never imagined that thirty-five years in the future, her own mother, _this girl_, had no idea what was happening to her son, daughter, and husband. Or did she?

Something ran through Lela's mind. If she was telling Franny about Wilbur now and interacting with her now, maybe Franny would begin to remember in the future. Even though her mother would be scary mean if she did remember when Lela got back in 2042, it would be worth it. Her whole family would be back together again.

"I'm not exactly sure why I can remember him. Maybe because he's played such a big role in my life, I wouldn't exist if he wasn't here. So since I do exist, I remember him," Lela shrugged, making a guess.

"Do you have a picture of him? Maybe I've seen him around…" Franny wondered.

Lela jumped up and grabbed the crystal on Lewis's desk.

"Here. Hold it up to the light," Lela pushed the glass into Franny's hands. Franny looked at Lela oddly, but held the crystal up.

"Hey! That's the kid who was at the science fair a few months ago! _That's_ your brother?" Franny glanced up at Lela. Lela nodded.

"He's five years older now, though," Lela took back the crystal and placed it back in the dark blue velveteen box.

"Well, the last time I saw him was at that fair. I haven't seen anyone that looks like him, especially one who is five years older. Do you want me to come with?" Franny asked innocently.

Both Lela's and Lewis's eyes got wide.

"No!" they yelped together, but suddenly Lela said after, "… because I want you to… stay here! In case Wilbur shows up!" Lela made her lie up on the spot.

Franny scrunched up her eyebrows.

"O-okay. Why don't you want me to come?" Franny asked with a small pout.

Lela's jaw dropped. "How did you know?"

"I'm always right," Franny said a bit smugly. Lela hung her head. How could she forget? Her mother _was_ always right. Stupid habit.

"Okay, we don't want you to come, but really, we do need you to keep a lookout for Wilbur," Lela pleaded. Franny rolled her eyes, but nodded.

Burden was released from Lela's chest. She didn't want another "Lewis accident" occurring, this time having it be her fault. She remembered how much Wilbur was punished after Lewis had been returned to his rightful time period. Lela was pushing food under Wilbur's door for months on end. She giggled.

"I at least wanna ride in the time machine, though. It looks so cool!" Franny's face was alight with excitement.

Lewis and Lela looked to each other nervously, and Lela scoffed.

"Oh, please? We can look for Wilbur over the town, and you can put the shield around it!" Franny pleaded.

"Shield?" Lewis raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

"So I've been spying for a while…" Franny shifted her gaze to the ground shamefully.

"All right," Lewis muttered. Lela stayed back for a few extra seconds and grabbed the blue velvet box holding the crystal.

"He'll be back soon…" she whispered to herself, but stuck the box in her pocket any ways. As Lewis said, it was a _good luck_ charm.

Back outside, Lela sat in the front and started the engine. Franny peered eagerly over her shoulder. Lela turned to her, annoyed.

"Scoot back! I'm sure you'll see one of these in the future," she snapped, making Franny shuffle back into her seat. Lewis kicked Lela's seat coughing to show her to, again, stop dropping hints.

"No back seat driving!" was Lela's yelled response.

They sat in silence until—

"Whoa!" Lela shifted the time machine. "Lewis… Lewis, why is everything spinning?"

Lewis jumped up. "Nothing is spinning, Lela," he came beside her in case they needed to switch drivers. Franny watched nervously.

"Right, right, sorry. Just tired, I guess," she shook her head. But seconds later, Lela was on the floor, out cold, and they were spiraling down towards the grassy hill.

Lewis jumped towards the wheel, but it was too late. After a few minutes of coughing and smoke, they were finally able to see. The shield had turned off and, luckily, the time machine was not in complete ruins. Lela was on the ground, eyes closed. Lewis frantically ran over to her and kneeled down next to her.

"Lela! Lela, come on, wake up! Lela!" Lewis shook her shoulders, but got no response.

Franny crept up behind the two and saw the fear in Lewis's eyes. She realized how close the two were and how painful this must be for Lewis— possibly losing his son and now his daughter had been knocked out. Franny shook her head sadly, knowing she would not be able to contain her sadness if her family was in peril like this. Little did she know…

"Lela, Wilbur's back!" Lewis tried hopefully. Suddenly, Lela began coughing. She lifted her head wearily.

"Huh?"

"Lela, stand up, Wilbur's back!" Lewis tried again, wanting to get her back to his house as quick as possible.

"Who's Wilbur?"

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh. Has Lela _forgotten_ Wilbur like the rest of her family? Find out in the next chapter! Please, please, please review!!**


	6. Charms Don't Always Work

**A/N: Here is the new chapter. I don't own anything, because otherwise I would be shopping in LA, New York, and Paris! Whoo!**

* * *

"Lela, are you okay?" Lewis helped her get on her feet.

"Yeah, 'course I'm okay. But how do you know my name? And where am I?" Lela gazed around, confused.

"I don't think she's okay," Lewis whispered to Franny.

Franny rolled her eyes and replied, "What helped you figure _that_ mystery out, Sherlock? Of course she's not okay!"

Lewis growled, "Fine. Just play along." He turned back to Lela.

"You're in 2007 and your time machine crashed. I'm Cornelius and this is Franny. We can help you fix your time machine. Just follow us." Lela nodded and Lewis led the three of them over to the smoking time machine.

"Go find the shield button on the time machine and press it," Lewis whispered to Franny. "My house is just over these two hills. We almost went in a complete circle. If we can get the time machine in the garage, I'm pretty sure I can fix it in a few days."

Franny nodded. "But, Lewis, what happened to Lela?" She glanced over at Lela, whose hair looked now… black.

"I'm not sure. Either it's a slight case of amnesia, or she's forgotten Wilbur too… like the rest of her family," Lewis gulped. "And if she never remembered Wilbur, she would have never come here, met you, or remembered me."

Franny's brown eyes were wide with worry.

"But, hopefully, she'll be fine. Now go find the shield button!"

Franny scurried off.

"Lela, we're gonna go back to my place, okay?" Lewis asked slowly.

Lela blinked and turned to Lewis, "You know, I may not be from this time, but I'm not stupid. You can speak normally."

Lewis was taken aback at this comment. "Fine. I was just trying to be helpful." He stalked off before Lela could get another word in.

Franny had somehow miraculously managed to find the shield, activate it, and push the time machine about forty feet up the first hill.

"Wow, Franny, you've been a huge help!" Lewis cheerfully commented. Franny looked completely exhausted.

"Can I—go keep—Lela—company now?" she huffed, completely winded and out of breath. Lewis nodded and turned to the long dirt path the time machine had made. He found the invisible time machine, and stated to push it more up the hill. They would get to his house… eventually.

Franny approached Lela, who was sitting on the ground Indian-style, drawing in the dirt with a stick.

"Hey, Lela, what's up?" Franny sat down beside her.

"Oh, nothing much, I'm just stranded in a different time period than my own, with people who think I'm too stupid for my own good," Lela laughed sardonically.

"Lewis _is_ just trying to help, you know," Franny said quietly, drawing spirals in the dirt.

"You mean Cornelius?" Lela asked. Franny nodded. Lela exhaled slowly.

"I know he is, but I just got scared, with people I've never met, in a time I've never seen before. Have you ever had that scared feeling… what was your name again?" Lela cocked her head.

"Franny," she replied.

"Franny… Cornelius… those are my parents' names!" Lela exclaimed suddenly. Franny raised her eyebrows. She knew Lewis was her father… but Franny her mother?

"And you look _a lot_ like my mom. Does Cornelius invent stuff?" Lela asked. Franny nodded lazily.

"And- and do you have frogs in an orchestra?" Lela asked again, this time more eager. If it was possible, Franny's eyebrows disappeared in her sleek black hair. She nodded slowly.

Realization dawned on both girls. It couldn't be…

As Lela screeched, "You're my mother?!" at the same time, Franny hysterically screamed, "_I'm_ your _mother_!?"

And when Lewis heard these two screams, he knew it could only mean one thing for him: TROUBLE.

The two girls stormed up the hill, Lela extremely excited, but Franny… not so much. Her face was red and blotchy and her eyebrows knitted together. Lewis looked around apprehensively for an escape, but found none that would actually work. He braced himself for extreme pain.

"LEWIS! I **CAN** _NOT_ BELIEVE YOU DID NOT TELL THIS TO ME BEFORE! **YOU'RE** MY _HUSBAND_ AND SHE, MY_ DAUGHTER_, HAS FORGOTTEN HER OWN BROTHER, MY **SON**, WHO IS LOST SOMEWHERE IN THE TIME STREAM! _**HOW DO YOU NOT MENTION THAT TO SOMEONE**_?" Franny shrieked, absolutely frantic.

Lewis opened and closed his mouth several time to say something, but nothing came out each time. He looked like a very scared fish out of water. Franny waited impatiently, tapping her foot repeatedly on the ground.

She continued on a heated, although quieter note, "When Lela explained to me the condition of your family and what was happening, I thought to myself I would never be able to take it if that was happening to me and that I would never be strong enough to contain all of my sadness. But now you tell me I'm part of your family, and that in the future, I can't remember my own son. My daughter and the rest of my family have forgotten who he is. In the future, my husband has lost all hope and he's _accepting_ the fact that he'll never see his son again. How do you deal with all of that?" Franny whimpered, completely losing her angry voice.

Lewis slowly approached Franny, and comfortingly wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know… but knowing Wilbur, he'll come back, you've just never met him. Everything will be okay, Franny, everything will be okay," Lewis slowly rocked the quietly crying Franny.

Behind them they heard a gasp, and a cough. They both swiveled around and saw Lela, who had sunk onto the ground, holding her head in her hands.

"Oh God," she whispered, coughing again. "My head…"

"Lewis!" she suddenly panted. "Franny! Oh my God, Wilbur!" Lela was all of a sudden crying. Both Lewis and Franny kneeled down next to Lela, who had somehow remembered her brother.

Lela was crying, coughing, and trying to talk all at the same time.

"Lela, just breathe!" Lewis said soothingly.

After a few minutes of waiting on bated breath, Lela spoke.

"Oh God, I remember everything now. But—but…" she coughed again.

"My head is killing me," she whimpered. Lewis and Franny helped her up. She groaned when she saw her hair.

"Great. Now I really look like my mom," she stopped short when Franny glared at her.

"Oh. Yeah. I meant… Yay?" she tried. Franny rolled her eyes.

Lela continued on. "But that's not what I was trying to tell you. Lewis, I know where Wilbur is."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Ooooh, new twist to the story! People, please review, it takes like three seconds! Thank you so much!!


	7. Tempus Cavus

**A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry for not updating in, like, forever, but three projects due in ten days doesn't give a lot of free time. But school will be out in –counts on fingers- eight and a half days, so the updates should come a bit quicker. Thanks for reading and reviewing! (Insert "I own nothing" disclaimer here.)**

* * *

Lewis stared, open-mouthed, at what Lela had just said. She—she—she couldn't! Was she joking? But- no- Lela wouldn't joke about a thing like this. Her face was vivid with excitement, but her eyes showed dead seriousness. If Wilbur _was _alive, then wouldn't she have returned to normal? Or maybe she was returning to normal because she had remembered again. It could all be found out very soon.

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Lewis and Lela both ran towards the time machine, but stopped short.

"Oh, _**heck**_, no," Lela muttered. The blue time machine was driven into the ground and covered in dirt. Lewis's house was… two _hills_ away.

"I guess we should starting pushing?" Franny asked.

"Oh, that's not what I'm worried about," Lela flipped out a small pointer device thingy and aimed it at the time machine. A laser hit it and Lela put the pointer thing back into her pocket.

"Go push it," Lela nodded to Lewis. Lewis jogged over to the dirty blue machine and shoved all his weight into it. But the time machine was now much, much lighter. Lewis fell over and the machine short fifty feet forward.

"Whoa," Franny whispered. Lela gave a short laugh.

"Pretty cool, huh? Lewis invented it… but not for another twenty eight years," she giggled again.

"But now," Lela's face returned serious, "what I'm worried about is _fixing_ the time machine."

She watched Lewis gleefully pushing the time machine around with one finger. She rolled her eyes and flipped out the pointer again and shot it at the time machine. Lela and Franny watched Lewis slam into the back of the machine and slide slowly down. She laughed as Lewis turned to her angrily. Lela shrugged like saying, _wasn't me_.

"Come on!" Lewis yelled pleadingly. Lela again flipped out the pointer, aimed, and fired. Lewis pushed the time machine back to his house and Lela and Franny walked over the two hills behind him. There was _soooooo_ much work to be done.

"Wait, so doesn't it go **that** way?" Lela asked flipping a piece upside-down for the eighty-second time. Lewis snatched the piece back and growled.

"_No_, it goes…" he tried to shove the piece into place, but it didn't fit. Reluctantly, he flipped it to the way Lela had flipped it, pushed, and screwed it into place.

"Ha," Lela breathed softly, but with all of the jauntiness she could fit into that one breath. She rolled out from under the machine.

"Who's her father's daughter now, Lewis?" she called to him, laughing.

"Guess who's her father," Lewis taunted back. Lela groaned. Franny stood on the sidelines, being very quiet for a girl like her.

After Lela mocked Lewis a little more when he was very vulnerable under the time machine (even though she could never beat him at his witty comebacks), she made her way over to Franny.

"Hey," she said quietly. "What's up?"

Franny shifted her gaze to Lela.

"What's up? _What's_ **up**?" she repeated. Lela rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so, bad question to ask. What I meant was…" Lela tried to find the right words for it.

"How are you dealing with it?" Franny suggested wearily. Before Lela could say yes, Franny answered her own question.

"I am… in shock, to say the least. And depressed. How can you smile and tease each other when Wilbur's gone?" Franny asked desperately. Lela cocked her head and locked her gaze with Franny.

"Because I know where he is. And I've got two great parents who care about him too much. Love prevails over all, you know." Lela tilted her head back and gazed at the ceiling, sighing.

"Where _is_ he anyways?" Lewis asked softly, walking up to them and leaning against a wall. Lela stood up a little straighter.

"So after we had the little time deal thing, my dad did all of this research on the time stream, just to make sure Wilbur didn't totally destroy it. Four years after, he finally came up with a result. It was named _tempus cavus,_ or time hole. It was basically what Wilbur had had created. When he disappeared, I forgot about it. Then, when I re-remembered Wilbur, I remembered that as well, and knew he must be in there!" she squealed excitedly.

Lewis simply glared at Lela. "You mean there's a chance he might _not_ be there?"

Lela's smile disappeared. "Well, maybe… That never crossed my mind… But don't think that way! He's here! I know he must be after I remembered again!" She tried to smile again, but the thought that Wilbur still may be gone had wiped the hope out of her.

"Is the time machine fixed, Mr. Joy-Killer?" she snapped at Lewis. Lewis shrugged.

"Haven't tried it out yet. Since you know all of that stuff, would you like to test drive it?" Lewis asked.

"Sure. It's better than _you_ blowing up, anyways," she cackled quietly. Lewis raised his eyebrows. Grinning from ear to ear, she hopped into the time machine and turned it on. With a promising _vroom, vroom_ and a **kuh-chunk**, Lela groaned and slammed the steering wheel.

"No good. Keep working, Mr. Kill-Joy," she leapt back out and slid the car creeper out from underneath with her foot. Lewis rolled his eyes, but lay back down with the wrench and other tools and set to work again.

"Wait!" Franny suddenly said. "Lela, you still have that crystal, right?" Lela nodded and slid the dark blue box out of her pocket.

"Hand it to me," Franny held out her palm and Lela placed the box in it. Kicking Lewis out from his spot under the time machine, and after a few clinks and clanks, she slid back out again.

"Try it now, Lela," she said, handing back the crystal. Lela scrunched up her forehead, but did as she was told. The time machine started just too perfectly.

"Whoa, awesome!" Lela giggled as the lights turned on in the machine. "Look, Lewis, she's smarter than you!" Lewis rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find my brother!" Lela threw her head back and laughed.

Lewis jumped in, but Franny did as well. She sat there excitedly and expectantly, until she saw Lela and Lewis staring at her oddly.

"What?" she spoke up. "Don't I get to come?"

Lela shook her head. "I will be in so much trouble if you are found. Just for taking Lewis to the future, my brother got grounded for I don't even know how long, we lost track. And my mom isn't as busy as my dad, so she'd find you right away. Sorry, but I just can't risk it."

Franny pouted, "Please?"

"NO!" Lela was very firm and pointed her out of the time machine. "I still want to survive after this and you coming along will not help."

Franny look to Lewis for support, but he merely avoided her gaze and shook his head.

"We really can't risk anything more. You might already remember in the future because we told you about Wilbur and you may be waiting furiously for Lela to arrive back and punish her to death. Sorry." Lela shot a horrified glare at Lewis.

"Thank you for putting _that_ idea in my head…" she muttered.

Franny looked to them one last time to see if they would change their minds, but scowled as they didn't and got out.

"Bye, Mom," Lela smiled shyly as she started the engine.

This warmed Franny's heart and she waved as they disappeared back into the future. Franny grinned to herself. She knew she would see Lela again someday.

* * *

**A/N: Wasn't that a _wonderful_ idea Lewis put into Lela's head? Ha, ha, maybe not, but please tell me what you thought of this chapter in a review. It means the world!! Please review! Thanks all!**


	8. Caught By Surprise

**A/N: I'm baaack! From not really a long break, but anyways… Here is the next chapter to Number Thirteen, which comes from Meet the Robinsons, which I don't own… which is sad. But on a light note, here is the eighth chapter!**

* * *

"I feel kind of bad about leaving Mom behind." Lela pushed a few buttons on the dashboard and turned to Lewis, eyes downcast.

Looking up, Lewis replied, "Huh? Oh, don't worry about Franny. For all know, in the future she and I could be waiting for you to make your arrival and punish you. And since you have me, you could be punished even more _and_ if you brought Franny along, you'd probably get punished twice as much." He seemed to be enjoying Lela's fear. Lewis nodded casually as Lela stared at him, fear etched into her eyes.

"You suck," she snapped, and turned back to the wheel.

"Don't talk to your father like that. Anyways, I was just saying," Lewis shrugged and turned his attention away from Lela.

"You're not my father yet! You're thirteen! You don't know how to be a parent! My parents barely know how to be parents!" Lela yelped, but quickly slapped her hand over her mouth.

"What?" Lewis asked quietly. Lela hung her head.

"You- you're still kind, loving, and fun, but you still don't pay attention to me. Sure it's more than before, but even still. Wilbur pays attention to me and even more after you left, before he disappeared."

"But then why did the scars go away?" Lewis asked even more softly.

"Because you were good at first! When I saw how much you believed in me five years ago, I knew how much you really loved me. The older you stopped going on business trips and you were great for the first year. But then you got busier and busier. Still you haven't gone on any more trips, but I only see you rarely. I know you really care and I keep telling myself that, but usually you just… forget. Mom's the same way. She's awesome, but just gets so busy and forgets too."

When Lewis sat there unfazed, Lela sighed miserably.

"You do understand what I'm trying to deal with here, do you? I'm trying to balance my thirteen-year-old parents, my real parents who have forgotten who my brother is because he has gone missing from existence. I am also trying to find and save him because I am the only person in my family is remembers him and is capable of saving him. I don't need any of your little snipes in my ear anymore," Lela said, voice laced with fury and stress. A wave of guilt washed over Lewis.

"Oh. Lela, I'm—I'm sorry, I didn't realize--" Lewis was quickly cut off from his apology.

"No you didn't realize because your head is too inflated with hot air. And you should be sorry," Lela retorted, and that was that.

They flew the rest of the way to the Robinson mansion in silence.

Lela landed softly outside of the garage. She turned to Lewis with a stern face.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. Sometimes it's just too much for me and—and I have to vent it somehow. But now I've got a plan," her eyes seemed to sparkle with every word.

"I'm listening," Lewis nodded, knowing better than to argue with Lela.

"Okay, so, since Mom probably does remember Wilbur now and is most definitely waiting for me," she grimaced, but continued, "you can't come out. My mother will kill me if another one of her children has destroyed the time stream. I have to figure out where the time hole is located, so we can get Wilbur out.

"So... I'll give you a signal if my mom is there or not. I'll use the pointer. If I extend it all the way, you can come out. If I extend it halfway, stay at least twenty feet behind me. And if I put it back in my pocket, you need to hide as _quickly_ as _humanly_ _possible_. Got all that?" Lela asked, opening the top of the time machine.

Lewis nodded. Lela took out the pointer and stretched halfway.

"Wish me luck," Lela took off in the direction of her house.

Within thirty seconds, Lewis inched his way behind. There was no telling what would happen next.

"Mom?" Lela called into the empty depths of her huge house. She kept the pointer out at half length and heard Lewis shuffling behind her.

"Dad?" There was still no answer.

'Why is there no response? My family is _huge_. There has to be at least one person here!' Lela thought. Lela quickly stuffed the pointer away into her pocket. She heard Lewis run out the open double doors behind her. Something was not right here.

She heard a shuffle from the right-hand hallway.

"Grandma? Grandpa?" Lela called again. But right then, something unexpected happened.

A net swung out of no where and pinned Lela to the wall. Cheers of victory came from the hallways and the Robinson family emerged looking extremely pleased with themselves. Franny was at the front of the mob and came up and looked at her young daughter restrained to the wall.

"Mom!" Lela whimpered pathetically, struggling against the net. Franny _laughed_.

"I don't have any children, you little intruder," Franny grinned almost evilly. "But we'll just have to lock you up until we find out what to do with you."

Lela's facial expression was contorted with confusion, sorrow, regret, anger, and shock. But it had come to her, why her own family was acting this way. With a heavy tug at her heart, she knew: her family had forgotten her too.

Without anymore struggle, Lela allowed herself to be taken away, tears leaking from her eyes. But she did slowly take out the pointer and raised it to halfway.

"Help me," she softly whispered, tears falling faster.

Lewis surely planned to.

Lewis crept behind as Lela was taken away to her "chamber." He saw when they arrived at the "chamber," it was Lela's own room. Lela's eyes were closed and a few tears stained her flushed cheeks. Without any mercy, Franny who was holding Lela's net, threw her in and locked the door.

Lewis heard Lela moan from inside and he felt a surge of pity for the poor girl. Lela had only wanted to get the information from her father to save Wilbur. As soon as the Robinson family had left the hall, Lewis ran towards the door and knocked on it. There was no response from inside.

"Lela?" Lewis called, hoping she wasn't hurt.

"What?" came the pleaded, soft reply.

"Are you okay?" Lewis tried. A very loud scoff was heard.

"My family has turned into barbarians and they locked me in my room trapped in a net, but other than that, yeah I'm just great!" Lela's voice was very sarcastic.

"Sorry, I was just wondering. But if you don't want me here I'll just leave…" Lewis began to walk away, not really planning to leave Lela all alone.

"NO!" she yelped.

"Okay, okay," Lewis chuckled, sitting back down next to the door. "So, how are we gonna get you out? Is there an invention that your dad has, or something I can use…" Lewis trailed off, looking at something glinting silver on the ground.

"No…" Lela's voice sounded very defeated. "Lewis, it's no use. Wilbur's gone, and now I'm gone too. It's over, Lewis, and we ruined everything. I'm sorry," Lela's voice dissolved in quiet sobs.

Lewis's eyes turned stony. If Lela was not going to be any help, then he would have to do it himself. And he already had a plan…

* * *

**A/N: I know this is not the sort of thing that the Robinson family would do, but it was either this or hitting Lela with a moving train… and that didn't seem like something I wanted to do. So don't flame me if you don't like the way I approached it, because it could have been a lot worse. _And_ I came up with a phrase to describe Lela. She is "easily driven by her emotions!" I felt very good after I discovered that. I know, I'm special :). Anyways, please review this chapter and tell me what you thought!**


	9. The Red Flash

**A/N: Hey everybody! I have decided there will be thirteen chapters to this story because it is so fitting. :) School gets out Thursday but my birthday is on Monday, and my friends are having a party Wednesday and Saturday so there may be no updates for a bit. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Lela sat alone, weeping in her once-room. Tangled in a net and carelessly forgotten, she couldn't even imagine how the day could get any worse. Her intentions were so simple. She had only wanted to get the information on the time hole to find Wilbur and save him, returning everything to normal. But when she had entered her _own house_, she had been trapped and held hostage by her _own family_.

Several more tears rolled down her cheeks. She had told Lewis it was all over and he had left her alone, but something in her heart was still tugging—and hoping. She and her brother had been forgotten and now they both needed saving. Lewis had walked off and disappeared and Lela thought she would never see him or Wilbur again. It was almost useless to keep optimistic, but no matter what, some hope was still there.

It wasn't going to go away, she decided. Lela wiped the back of her hand across her eyes and wet face. She stood and tried to tug the net off of her head and around her body. To her surprise the net didn't shrink, grow spikes, or anything that could possibly hurt her even more. This wasn't one of her father's inventions—it was a plain net. Slowly, Lela peeled of the net and threw it across the room. She watched it suspiciously. Nothing.

Lela then turned to the walls and ceilings for cameras, lasers, and anything that would stop her from escaping. Nothing. Had something happened to her father as well? Lela ran to the door, pounding on it as hard as possible.

"Lewis! Lewis, help!" She only stopped when she realized that her family could here her as well. And they would wonder who Lewis was…

A clicking sound interrupted her thoughts and Lela jumped.

"Holy-!" Lela screeched completely taken by surprise.

"What? I just got the key," a voice said from the door. Lela waited in silence until the mysterious person showed their face. Stick-up-straight blonde hair stuck through the doorway.

"Dad!" Lela smiled and ran up to her father. Behind Cornelius stood Lewis, whose smile was just was wide as Lela's.

"See! I knew you didn't give up!" he chuckled.

"And look what I have," Lewis waved some papers in her face. Twenty papers to be exact. Lela snatched them away and filed through them.

"They're the time hole research papers!" she squealed excitedly.

"But before we go and save my family," Lela turned to face Cornelius, "why are they acting so weird?"

Cornelius gave a weary, sad chuckle. "I'm afraid that the involvement on young Franny's part caused the time stream to implode and replaced this reality with another actuality, which does not include you or Wilbur."

Lewis and Lela stared at him.

"Uh… English, please, Dad?" Lela giggled nervously.

"Oh," Cornelius ran a hand through his hair. "It means that because you met up with Franny when she was younger, it erased the memory of you."

Lela's mouth hung open in shock.

"But—but when I got you nothing happened!" she yelped.

"Time works in mysterious ways, sweetie. Nothing is set in stone." Cornelius opened his arms to his daughter, but she turned away upset. Cornelius's smile faded.

Lela swiveled back around and said to Lewis, "We have to go get Wilbur. It's the only way to set things right."

The determined spark in Lela's eyes stopped Lewis from talking again and allowed Lela to lead him to the time machine.

"Bye, Mr. Robinson!" Lewis called over his shoulder.

"Bye, Lewis! Bye, Lela!" Cornelius called. Lela did not respond, but tugged Lewis out the door to the time machine. Things were about to get ugly.

Lela hurdled herself into the time machine and started the engine up.

"Come on, Lewis hurry up and get in!" Lela honked the horn as Lewis was huffing to keep up with Lela before she took off in the time machine. He hopped in and read off the instructions to get to the time hole.

"Okay first, start the--" Lela turned on the engine and waited her next instruction.

"…engine. And second, push the red button in the back of the steering wheel."

Lela ducked under the front and looked at the back of the steering wheel. A small _click_ was heard and Lela came back out from under the wheel.

"Okay, so now, you need to insert the coordinates instead of the years in the time pin. They are…"

Lewis went on to tell the coordinates to Lela who quickly punched them in and took off.

"Now, hold down the red button and go!" Lewis jumped back into his seat as the time machine disappeared into the sky.

When they reappeared, the two were not in the past, not in the future, and certainly not in the present. Around them soared bolts of light speeding at uncountable speeds. Minutes they stood there marveling at everything around them.

"And this is the time stream…" Lewis said quietly, in awe.

"Look!" Lela squealed and pointed to a black hole-like thing near them. It had swirling lights around it and looked eerie and foreboding. "That must be the time hole…"

"We've gotta go in," Lewis and Lela said at the same time. Lewis sat back down and buckled himself in while Lela sat at the wheel and strapped herself in, getting ready for the ultimate adventure.

Lela placed her hands on the wheel and turned back to Lewis. "We may not live through this you know."

Lewis nodded solemnly, "I won't have a future without it though."

Lela smiled at his bravery and kindness and faced the front window.

"Here we come, Wilbur," she whispered with a look of fierce determination in her blue eyes. Suddenly, Lela slammed on the pedal and drove straight for the black time hole.

When they appeared on the other side, it was foggy and nothing could be seen from more than three feet away. The bright lights didn't dance around them and the brilliant white from the other side was replaced with a hazy grey.

"So, uh… where is he?" Lewis asked. Before he got an answer, however a flash of red zoomed past them.

"What was _that_?" Lewis yelled. They both ran to the side of the machine, trying to see the "red flash" again. A roar was heard on the other side of the time machine and this time, the red flashed on the other side.

"It's--!" Before Lela could say _what_ it was however, the time machine gave a huge lurch and the sound of metal buckling was heard. The time machine disappeared underneath them and left the two stranded, hovering alone in the time-space continuum.

And even sooner than before, everything blinked out of sight.

Black.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you guys know what the "red flash" was because if you don't, you're not going to find out for a while. Like three chapters. So… yeah. Please review my story and tell me what you thought!**


	10. Her Memories

**A/N: Oh my goshness, guess what? There is a new MtR category! Yay! And the new chapter's up, four days before I said it would be up! Whoo! Anyways, enough randomness. Go read! (I don't own MtR.)**

* * *

**HER MEMORIES**

Lela blinked. Where was she? The time machine had just been there and suddenly everything had gone dark. Had she fainted? But Lewis would be there if she had. Everything was still dark too, but Lewis, the time machine, and the "red flash" were nowhere in sight. She had been so sure that was the red time machine too! It was useless _now_.

Lela gazed around and around, trying to find a way out. As it was dark, she didn't have a lot of luck locating an exit. She fell back and sat down angrily. Lela closed her eyes for a few seconds then opened them again. And when she did, she saw a long way away, was a pinprick of flickering light. Quicker and quicker it came to her, colors flashing. Lela stood and ran towards it, hoping it was Lewis or Wilbur or a way out. But within seconds, the lights sucked Lela in and swallowed her whole.

"What the--?" Lela yelled at the top of her lungs. She was standing outside of her house! She had made it back! Lela sprinted inside and found her parents sitting together on the couch, talking and smiling.

"Mom! Dad! I'm back!" Lela smiled and laughed with pure delight. But her smile faded as they did not even respond to her joyous laughter.

"Mom, Dad? Didn't you hear me? I'm _back_!" Lela yelled a little louder than needed. Her parents didn't respond. Lela stomped closer, angered at being ignored. She gasped, however, she saw what-or who, more like it-was in Franny's arms.

It was _Lela_. As a young baby. The older Lela's eyes were wide and round. Had she gone back in time?

If she had, why couldn't anyone see or hear her? Just then, it hit her. **Memories.**

She was trapped in her own memory, with no escape. She slapped her hands over her eyes and groaned. This was not good. Lela clenched her fists and took quick, deep breaths. She didn't want to make anything worse… she had to lie low and watch the memories in front of her pass by. Hopefully she was not going to relive her life…

Lela walked over to her parents who were gazing at the baby Lela wrapped in a little bundle. Her heart was immeditely warmed and worried thoughts destroyed. Lela tilted her head slowly and grinned.

Baby Lela's eyes were closed and tufts of golden blonde hair were sticking out all over her tiny little head. Older Lela sighed. She missed her pretty blonde hair and her chocolate brown eyes. Lela shook her head to clear her thoughts. This was _not_ the most amazing time to be vain.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Lela heard a little boy yell. She snapped her head around and saw a young, five-year-old Wilbur with rosy pink cheeks, sparkling brown eyes, and sleek black hair. Lela smiled at her brother, although he could not see her.

"Come see your new baby sister, Wilbur," Cornelius beckoned Wilbur over.

Wilbur trotted over to the little baby Lela. Poke.

"WAHHH!" came the sudden cry from baby Lela after being poked in the forehead by her older brother. Even though it was her being poked, Lela outright laughed. This was _so_ Wilbur.

Franny tut-tutted with her tongue and tried to sooth the wailing baby.

"Daddy?" Wilbur tugged on his father's coat sleeve. "When's she goin' home?"

Lela's grin grew. Typical Wilbur, being clueless. Before Lela had the chance to hear her father's patient response, the white light appeared again and sucked her back up.

"WHOA!" Lela shrieked as she was thrown face first into another one of her memories.

Picking herself off the ground and dusting herself off, Lela looked around at her new landscape. Again, she had been transported outside of her house, but this time, it looked slightly bigger than the last memory. And now, Lela didn't have to look far to find this memory.

Faint childish laughter reached Lela's ears and she knew exactly whose it was—her own. A knowing smile crept onto Lela's face. She knew what memory she was in this time.

"Lela, _get down from there!_" a voice yelled angrily.

Lela walked to where the incident was taking place. This was ten years ago, before she even knew Lewis. Before he had fixed everything for her. She looked up at the top of Lefty and there sat a three-year-old blonde giggling.

The _entire_ Robinson family was trying to coax three-year-old Lela down from the top of the purple octopus. She was dodging Lefty's eight arms trying to capture her as well. Lela gazed around at her family. Even Wilbur was there, looking equally as nervous as the rest of his family. But Cornelius Robinson was nowhere in sight.

Lela felt a strong tug at her heart and remembered why all of these stunts had been pulled. All she had wanted was for her father to notice her and love her like the rest of her family. But until Lewis arrived, none of that had happened.

Lela snapped back to reality and watched her three-year-old self slide down Lefty's back and face-plant in the grass. Lela slowly walked forward to see her family's expressions.

All were horrified.

But the three-year-old was giggling and laughing, just because she had found a way for her _own_ family to notice her. And that way was by endangering her own life.

Thirteen-year-old Lela's toothy grin slid off her face. Wilbur was the one who had always cared. Wilbur was the one who had always been there for her and watched over her, and even more after Lewis had come and fixed everything.

And every time she had pulled one of her stunts she had scared Wilbur even more. She gasped. Her own brother was the only one that had cared for her so much and she had barely noticed it.

And now she didn't even know where he was.

Lela also felt a pang because after everything that had happened her father had still not shown up. Not to see what had happened, not to see if his own daughter was okay, not even glancing out of his observatory window. And even though he had been so much better after Lewis had arrived, he was still ignoring her. But he also… he had tried. Just today he had tried, tried to comfort her and please her. And she had ignored _everything_.

She had been so bent on saving Wilbur, she had ignored what miraculous achievement he father had so suddenly done for her. But in being so used to being ignored she had pushed him away just a few hours before.

Well, that was going to be fixed now. Now and forever.

Lela welcomed the white light this time and stepped gracefully back out into her next memory.

She now seemed to be in Lewis's time, on the top of his old orphanage. She walked over to where voices were faintly heard.

"No, thank you, Lewis," eight-year-old Lela hugged Lewis around the middle.

It was the last time she had seen Lewis when she was eight! Her younger self had her arms wrapped around Lewis stomach and Wilbur was laughing in the background. Typical Wilbur. Older Lela, standing in front of the door that led downstairs, had another one of her sly, happy smiles on her face. This had been one of the best days in her life, for so many reasons. And if she had blinked in the next second she would have missed the best reason.

The scars on little Lela's face were suddenly gone. Both Lela's faces broke into a huge toothy smile. Those scars were never going to be seen again and she would be sure of it.

Little Lela touched a hand to her cheek and grinned. "Yeah, Lewis. Thank you."

Older Lela walked towards the red time machine, gazing after her brother and her five-years-younger-self. She remembered this day more than anything else. She even remembered the next thing she was going to say.

"You are so dead when we get home, Lela," Wilbur chuckled evilly.

How she missed his voice. But soon, so soon, it would hopefully be over.

"I know," both Lela's said blissfully back, "but it's worth it."

And it was.

The blinding light completely overcame the whole memory this time. Lela was thrown into dizziness for moments then fell to the hard ground.

"Lela?" a quiet, deep voice said. Lela blinked rapidly. It… it was—

"Wilbur?" Lela gasped, her heart beating faster.

Her eighteen-year-old brother was standing above her with a half-smile on his tired face. He held out his hand to her. Lela grabbed it and hauled herself up. She launched herself on Wilbur, giving him a huge hug.

"You're here, you're alive! Oh, Wilbur, I was so worried!" Lela found herself crying, tears streaming down her face.

Wilbur comfortingly patted her back. "Shh, shh, everything's gonna be okay."

Lela yanked herself away. "Are you so sure? You haven't even seen what Lewis and I have done! We've ruined everything and now we're standing here! How can you say it's going to be okay when you don't even know?"

Wilbur looked slightly shocked at Lela's outburst, but then chuckled to himself.

"So you dragged Dad into this, huh? I always knew you were exactly like me."

Lela smiled through her tears and replied, "He's not like Dad. Lewis is his own person."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You always are," Wilbur smiled his original cheeky smile.

"So, um…" Lela tried to break the awkward silence between them. "How did you get here?"

This question had been bugging her ever since she started looking for him.

"After the… time hole discovery, I thought I should try to fix it. The night before your birthday, I set out with the time machine to fix it. But something went wrong. The time machine disappeared and I was thrown through the time reel."

"Whoa, whoa, what? Time reel?" Lela asked, confused.

Wilbur looked at her blankly. "You- you don't know what a time reel is?"

Lela shook her head, expecting an answer.

Wilbur's face then broke into a smile. "I know something you don't! We will all remember this day when Wilbur Robinson knew something Lela Robinson didn't--"

"No one will remember _Wilbur Robinson_ if you don't tell me what a time reel is!!" Lela screamed louder than him.

Wilbur rolled his eyes, but continued to explain what a time reel was, "A time reel is a reflection of memories, but you're in them."

"Oh!" Lela interrupted. "That just happened to me. You poked me!"

Wilbur had a very confused look on his face and shook his head. "And now we're stuck here."

Lela rolled her eyes. "Well, I have more questions. Where's the time machine?"

Wilbur shrugged. "I dunno. It disappeared when I was trying to fix the hole."

Lela groaned. At this rate they were never going to get out of there. And just then winds started to pick up. Lela's hair swirled around her face and she looked around quickly.

"Wilbur, what's happening?" Lela screamed as the winds got louder and more dangerous.

"Don't worry, this is good!" Wilbur let the winds blow around him.

"It's _good?!_" she shrieked, trying to steady herself against the strong weather.

"Hey, that's _another_ thing I knew and you didn't!" Wilbur laughed.

Lela threw her head back and laughed too, closing her eyes. But when she opened them again, she was staring into the crystal blue sky.

"Wilbur?"

* * *

**A/N: Another cliffy. Heh. But I found the time to update and here you go! The next chapter may be up by Monday, Thursday at the latest. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and your guesses on how this is going to end. Thank you!!**


	11. His Memories

**A/N: Chapter eleven! There are only _two_ chapters left after this:( I'm sad, but I dunno if you guys are :). I'm so sorry for being a day late especially to Robin, I was just busy with camp and my birthday. But at least it's up now!**

**This chapter takes place at the same time as the other one, but the end scene takes place afterwards. If that confuses you, read on and you'll get it. Thanks!!**

* * *

**HIS MEMORIES**

Lewis stood up, squinting at the darkness surrounding him. Everything was gone. The time machine, Lela, and now hope seemed to have disappeared as well.

Something had gone seriously wrong.

The "red flash" had somehow disturbed the time stream which had broken _their_ time machine, and because of the place they were in and the equipment they had, instead of just the time machine breaking down, it had disappeared, leaving Lewis and Lela stranded and leaving them to their seemingly dark fate.

Lewis felt along the ground for bits and pieces of metal left over from the time machine. After minutes of searching, Lewis found a single metal plate only a few inches long and wide about fifty feet away from where he had woken up. He quickly held it up, hoping it was something he could use. A glint of light sparkled off of it from behind Lewis. Lewis quickly swiveled around, hoping to see Lela or Wilbur or something that possibly help him out. But all he got was a bright white light enveloping him and throwing him into an unknown dimension.

"Whoa," Lewis whispered as he appeared in the cold rainy past—his past. And walking up the steps to the brick orphanage was his mother. His own mother. Hadn't he been here before?

Lewis started to turn away, but couldn't resist snapping his head back around and watching his mother abandon him within seconds. Lewis's heart began to break, but he remembered what happen with his life. An image of Wilbur, Franny, and his adopted parents, Bud and Lucille, flashed through his mind. Then Lela. He didn't even know _where _she _was_. He sighed loudly and soon saw the red time machine appear.

How happy he had been when Wilbur had brought him back, but then he had remembered with a pang he would no longer have the Robinsons as his family. Everything he would have worked for would have been ruined. Lewis smiled as he saw his twelve-year-old self turned around from his mother and ran back to the time machine, shielding himself from the pouring rain. Lewis knew he had made the right choice.

Thirteen-year-old Lewis instantaneously ran over to the time machine to talk to Wilbur, to tell him what was going to happen in five years. Since it didn't work out so well last time, their luck was _bound_ to change for the better now.

"Wilbur!" Lewis called through the hard rain as loud as he could. Wilbur did not respond, just kept talking to the other Lewis. Slightly-older Lewis talked towards where the time machine top and still slightly open and tried to lift it up, but it was like it wasn't there. His fingers slid through the glass like water.

"What is going on?" Lewis whispered to himself. Hadn't he been transported back to the past, just right there?

"WILBUR!" Lewis yelled again, cure he was going to get the cocky young boy's attention this time. **Nothing happened.**

Grumbling to himself, Lewis suddenly realized even through the pouring rain, he had not been touched with a single drop of water. He was perfectly dry.

_What was going on?_

Lewis slid himself through the metal of the time machine and seated himself next to the younger version of Wilbur. He tried everything to get his attention, waving his hand in front of Wilbur's face, screaming and even trying to poke him, but nothing worked. To both younger Lewis and Wilbur, the current Lewis was invisible.

For the life of him, Lewis could not figure out what was going on. Before any more worries could disrupt his thoughts, the light that had brought him into this past, sucked him up and returned him into another past.

"Where am I now?" Lewis mused.

He was standing outside the orphanage again, this time on a bright and sunny day. Lewis rushed inside, wanting to see what in his past he had fallen into now. He pushed though young kids and some adults that were going to be signing adoption papers.

He rushed up to his old room where his seven-year-old self was sitting at the small desk placed in his room. Little Lewis was eagerly twiddling with a new invention—his first invention. Older Lewis sat down on the bed next to little Lewis and watched him put together his first invention—the fork-spoon-knife converter.

With a touch of a button, the FSK, or fisk as he had called it would switch between a fork, a spoon, or a knife. The older Lewis saw several mistakes and wasn't surprised when the fisk didn't work and emitted smoke. He desperately wanted to reach out and fix everything, but Lewis could do nothing of the sort.

With another blinding flash, Lewis found himself in what seemed like the exact same place. But the boys next to him looked older and more familiar. Goob stood next to nine-year-old Lewis talking to him over his shoulder. Hours passed as Goob chatted on and Lewis continued to work at his desk. Night fell and Lewis kept tinkering away while Goob was trying to get some sleep.

Lewis had seen the scene so many times before and was used to it. But what bothered him about it was Goob had been so frustrated about Lewis's noise and never said one word. He just kept trying and kept to himself. And Lewis himself was just pushing along, not even noticing poor Goob twisting and turning in the bottom bunk bed.

Something hit Lewis with a strong pang. He had never really noticed what he had put Goob through every night. He had just seen it happen and didn't really care. It had never penetrated his emotions.

With a sigh, Lewis was happy he had moved out and Goob had as well, being adopted shortly after winning his baseball game. Goob now had a room to his self and slept in peace. Lewis smiled and watched Goob finally sleep.

In a blink, Lewis was placed somewhere else, somewhere just too familiar.

He was on top of his old orphanage and watching the final time when he had last seen Lela—and Wilbur.

As he walked forward to watch the scene from a closer view, Lewis saw a blazing white light appear from the other corner of the rooftop. Lela's current black hair _swished_ away before Lewis could reach it. She had been so close!! Sighing in desperation, Lewis watched the scene fold out in front of him.

He watched Wilbur with his few-months-younger-self fly away and disappear into the gorgeous, cloudless, blue sky. But before he did so, Wilbur wrote in the sky, "See you later, Dad!"

Both Lewis's smiled but the minute the red time machine was no longer in sight, the younger Lewis took off, sprinting down the stairs to change his future for good. But the older Lewis stayed, walking around for a few moments on the roof. Lewis strolled on over to the wooden crate that he kept tally of how many interviews he had gone through.

And through all one hundred and twenty four tally marks, he had written, "ADOPTED." This brought a wide smile to Lewis's face, but felt a strong tug on his heart to get back home and soon.

And hopefully he would, leaving this mess behind him. Lewis took a seat on the crate. Nothing else seemed to be happening. This thought brought him back to why he was here, why he was placed back in his past but couldn't be seen or heard. Was Lela going through the same thing?

He _had_ just seen her. She very possibly could have been dragged along this same past path as well.

And when Lewis closed his eyes in anxiety, a flash went off, surrounding him and the past he was in fully.

"_Now_ where am I?" Lewis muttered, getting tired of being pulled from place to place time and time again.

"You're with me," a familiar, deep voice laughed.

"No…" Lewis whispered, turning around to face the owner of the voice.

"Yes…" Wilbur mimicked, laughing again.

"Wilbur! You're here!" Lewis was speechless. Everything he and Lela did _had_ been worth something!

"Yup, and so are you," Wilbur stuck his chin out haughtily with a smile on his face.

"You sure have grown, dude," Lewis almost had to lean back to talk to Wilbur.

Wilbur again laughed and replied, "You sure… haven't."

Lewis growled but smiled. After all of this he had made it! Everything was going to be okay… if they could get out of there. Lewis still had no idea where the time machine or Lela was.

"So, why are you here? How'd you get here?" Wilbur asked, motioning to the blank white of the surrounding time stream.

"I could ask you the same thing. But I'll start," Lewis said and started on his story.

"Oh, skip the Lela part. I already know that," Wilbur said.

"How—how…?" Lewis was confused.

"Oh, she was just here, in the time hole. She had also just gone through a time reel." Wilbur was making no sense to Lewis.

"Time hole… that's what you created when you got me!" Lewis clicked those puzzle pieces together. "But time reel? And Lela?"

Had Lela just been here? Was she okay?

Wilbur stared blankly at Lewis. "You don't know what a time reel is either?" Wilbur asked, elated.

Lewis shook his head slowly no.

"No way! And we will all mark this day as the day Wilbur Robinson knew something his _own father_ didn't! Whoo!" Wilbur began to dance around like a maniac until Lewis cleared his throat several times before getting Wilbur's attention.

"Right, right, sorry, a time reel is, as I said to Lela a reflection of memories but you're in them. That happened to you, right?" Wilbur raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, that just happened. But _what about Lela_?" Lewis asked a bit stressfully.

"Whoa, cool it dude, you aren't the only one who cares about her. She's okay; she's back in her own time. She was actually just here and she's safe and happy. Even if her appearance has changed…"

"Oh, yeah. When you disappeared, everyone forgot you, and so that made Lela the first-born child in her family, making her look more like her mother than me."

"Oh," Wilbur said bluntly.

Through all of this, Lewis breathed a sigh of relief. She was okay…

"Now," Lewis said, "your story."

Wilbur nodded. "Right, my story, I came and tried to fix this time hole, but somehow I got stuck. I've been here ever since."

Lewis blinked. They had gone on this whole adventure just to have Wilbur here the whole time. Great.

"That's it," Wilbur nodded.

"Well, as for my story, I simply got dragged into this by Lela and brought back and forth from the past, future and present so many times that I don't know which is which. Lela got to see Franny as a thirteen year old--"

"Whoa. Really?" Wilbur interrupted eyes flashing with excitement. "I always knew that girl was so much like me, she just never saw it in herself."

Lewis smiled. He had always seen the close bond between Lela and Wilbur and knew it would continue no matter what happened.

"Yeah, she really is…" Lewis trailed off as the sound of wind reached his ears. "Um, what's going on?"

The wind blew around his face, almost causing his glasses to fall off.

"Finally!" Wilbur laughed, allowing the winds to pick him up off the ground and spin slowly in the air. "Trust me, this is good!"

"GOOD?!" Lewis struggled against the winds that were slowly but surely lifting him off the ground.

"Again, another thing I knew and you didn't!" Wilbur laughed, not tired of the fourth time he used that joke.

"This is not the time for jokes! This is--" But what is was, Lewis never said.

Because he found himself staring at the green landscape of the Robinson mansion.

"Told you it was good."

* * *

**A/N: Only two chapters left everyone! Excited, sad? And I have a question too. You know the other one shot I had, "Don't Take the Girl"? That story was a favorite of mine, but no one really seemed to enjoy it, only Robin, so I took it down. Do you want me to put it back up or leave as is? I won't be offended either way. Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	12. Knowing

**A/N: Second to last chapter. I don't wanna finish it! Anyways, I'm really sorry I took so long, because I love this story and I don't want to part with it. Here you are! (No owning…)**

* * *

"We're… we're back… after everything… finally…" Lewis was completely speechless and a dazed and slightly idiotic smile appeared on his face. Wilbur clapped him on the back.

"Yep, and it's all thanks to you. I would have never made it out of that time hole if you and Lela hadn't come," Wilbur grinned.

"Oh, you would have made it out, I'm sure of it, just probably not very safely for you _or_ the time stream. We'd all be back in Doris's controlled world. But luckily, we got out fine," Lewis sighed with relief.

"But has everything _else_ turned out fine?"

Lewis slowly turned around, tensing up again, eyes narrowing.

"Don't make me think like that. We've got to find both time machines, Lela, and see if the family has turned back to normal," Lewis said suddenly stern, beginning to jog towards the Robinson's mansion.

"Whoa, wait, to see if the family turned 'back to normal?' First off, this family was never normal, but what do you mean?" Wilbur walked quickly to catch up with Lewis.

"Um… that is an excellent question," Lewis ran faster.

"Hey, that's my line!"

Both boys began to sprint to the finish, nearly crashing into the garage door. The door opened with a groan and to their relief sat the two blue and red time machines, shining in the dim light, fixed and dent-free. One worry down, two to go.

"Hey Carl!" Wilbur yelled, looking at the garage door leading to the rest of the house where the gold robot was entering the garage.

"Hey, Wilbur, who's—oh, not again! Messing up the time stream five years ago was enough and I thought you had grown out of that, but no! You had to bring _him_ here again?"

Wilbur quickly shushed Carl. "We're just checking on things, Carl, nothing else will happen, I promise. Just don't tell Mom about this, okay?"

Carl raised his eyebrows. "What about your _father_?"

Wilbur laughed sheepishly and shot a glance at Lewis. "He already knows."

"Fine. But hurry it up, okay?" Carl threw them out of the garage hurriedly as not to get caught.

"Two down, one to go. Now where is that girl?" Lewis and Wilbur rounded the side of the house where all of the different shaped topiaries stood.

"Lela? Lela, are you here?" Wilbur called nervously. Lewis could see in Wilbur's eyes that he was worried that Lela had not made it back here and was erased in the process. Lewis _knew_ Lela had survived—he wouldn't be here if she hadn't—right?

"Let's check somewhere else. Maybe she's in the house," Lewis suggested. Wilbur immediately pivoted and ran towards the entrance.

"Stay hidden!" Wilbur called over his shoulder to Lewis who was desperately trying to catch up.

"_Now_ he has to be 'Mr. Safety,' huh?" Lewis snapped to himself.

He growled as he ducked behind a statue. He had been in hiding once already and he didn't need to stand on the sidelines again! Getting up from his spot, Lewis dusted himself off and followed Wilbur into the depths of the large Robinson mansion.

Searching every door and room in the Robinson mansion was a hard, hard task. By the time Wilbur got to what seemed like the millionth hallway and the trillionth door, he had lamost given up hope. But this door was different - this was Lela's room.

Wilbur peeked around behind him to see if anyone was there and hopped into the room. He saw scattered on the ground were clothes, books, and a _net_ by the door. A net?

Never mind, he didn't have time to figure out what a net was doing on his sister's bedroom floor, but made his way over to her white desk, where placed on it was a piece of paper and a dark blue hat—his hat! Wilbur picked it up and fingered the pattern on the front. He had forgotten about it!

Wilbur gazed down at the piece of paper. Oh…

'_May 30__th__ 2037_

_Today I saw my father. Not the old one; he was twelve and his name was Lewis. And together we saved the future (after I kind of destroyed it…) I never thought he could be so cool. I never thought me father could be my best friend. But he is, and always will be.'_

He had written that entry to himself so he would remember the day he had met Lewis. But under the writing was scrawled something else in a different handwriting, dotted with tear smudges.

'_August 8(I think), 2042_

_He's gone. Just disappeared like _that_ yesterday. I can't believe he would do this to me on my birthday. No one can remember him, except me. I went and got Lewis to help me and I guess we're doing okay, but my hair color is changing and my eye color is changing and I just don't know what to do. We did find his hat, though, and I was as excited as ever when Lewis pulled it out. We also found this writing, and now I'm even more hopeful. I miss him. I miss him more than anything. Please Wilbur, if you ever read this, you'll know I love you and we saved you._

_Forever hoping, Lela Robinson'_

Wilbur's jaw hung open. He didn't know she had missed him _that_ much. As soon as his vision began to blur, Wilbur blinked rapidly to clear it, but a single tears escaped and rolled down his cheek. Quickly wiping it away and stuffing the letter to him into his pocket, Wilbur whipped around when a voice called his name from the doorway.

"There you are! I know I'm not supposed to be in here, but… Wilbur? Were you… crying?" Lewis cocked his head as a half smile played upon his face.

"That is an excellent question!" Wilbur replied a bit too quickly back, stuffing the note farther down into his pocket. "I'm ignoring you for time reasons." His eyes flashed with memories.

"Did you find Lela?" Lewis asked, walking across the room and gazing out of the widow.

"Yes, I did, that is _exactly_ why she isn't here right now," Wilbur replied sarcastically.

"Oh," was the short answer from Lewis. "We didn't really look around the garden all too much, did we? Shouldn't we go back and look again?"

Wilbur began to walk towards the door. "I suppose you're right. Let's go, dude."

As both Lewis and Wilbur approached the garden for the second time, a very quiet sob was heard.

"Did—did you hear something?" Lewis asked, frozen in his tracks.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did. It came from over there," Wilbur pointed to a tall topiary.

Both boys slowly inched towards the topiary. The sob was heard again, this time more heart-wrenching and painful. The boys ran to the sound, but found something-or someone-they were not expecting.

Lela was there.

But she was not curled up on the ground, like she was five years ago. She was standing up, hand on her hip, head cocked with a smile on her face. No tears, no red eyes, just her perfect wavy blonde hair and sparkling eyes that seemed to be a different color still—light brown.

"Bring back memories, anyone?" Lela asked slyly.

Wilbur and Lewis both ran over to the thirteen year old and hugged her.

"Can you believe it? We fixed it—everything! I even changed back to normal!" Lela twirled her again-blonde hair.

"Well, your eyes…" Lewis trailed off, noticing the shocked expression on Lela's face.

"What do you mean?" Lela advanced on Lewis slowly.

"They're not dark brown anymore! They're just light brown!" Lewis yelped as she almost launched herself on him.

"After all of that, I'm still different? And now they're probably going to stay that way!" Lela groaned.

"Well, at least we're together again, and no one seemed to remember anything that had happened. So _**no one ever needs to know, okay?**_" Wilbur stressed, but when they broke out of their tight huddle, Cornelius Robinson stood there, arms crossed.

"I'll know."

* * *

**A/N: Only one chapter to go! Tears I'll miss this story. I'm dead out of ideas for new stories for MTR, so I'm focusing on my other Kingdom Hearts story after this one. Drop by if you play KH!**


	13. No Longer Unlucky

**A/N: The last chapter. pouts I'm sad. I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter of "Number Thirteen." I don't own Meet the Robinsons, but I'm definitely gonna buy the DVD on October 23! Onto the chapter…**

* * *

The three friends slowly looked up at Cornelius Robinson glaring down at them emotionlessly. Everything seemed frozen and they waited on baited breath to see what would happen next.

"Hey, Dad! What's up?" Wilbur moved in front of Lewis blocking him from view.

"I can't believe you did any of this, Wilbur. Actually, I'm kidding, I can. And I _can_ see Lewis," Cornelius raised his eyebrows in Wilbur's direction and Wilbur sheepishly moved aside, revealing Lewis once again.

"I'm just--" Cornelius put a hand to his forehead and massaged his temples. "I'm glad you're back." Cornelius hugged his eldest son with relief. Wilbur had an awkward look on his face but then relaxed and hugged his father back.

"Group hug!" Lela squealed and put her arms around Wilbur and Cornelius.

"Get over here, Lewis, you're part of the family, too!" Wilbur called and Lewis joined in.

The four separated and Lela looked up to her father.

"Daddy, does this mean we're off the hook?" Lela batted her eyelashes towards her father. He put a hand to his chin and seemed to be thinking.

"That's a hard one. No." Cornelius ruffled Lela's hair and turned back to Wilbur.

"Just… don't tell your mother. She'd kill me more than I'm going to punish you two."

Wilbur and Lela groaned. "Save us, Lewis!" Lela wailed.

"Sorry, guys," Lewis walked over to stand next to Cornelius and crossed his arms.

"I'm with myself on this one," he grinned mischievously.

"You betrayed us! How dare you!" Wilbur snapped, but then grinned.

"I'll see you back at the house, you two. Take Lewis home before anything else happens." Cornelius waved and turned to walk away.

"We're dead. Dead, dead, dead," Lela flopped down on the ground and sighed. "But we fixed everything. Again. Now I know why Dad hasn't mass-produced those time machines. Things like this would happen every other day." She laughed and tugged her brother and Lewis to sit down beside her.

"Do you think this will happen again in five years?" Lewis asked, staring at the setting sun blazing golden across the yard.

Wilbur and Lela looked at each other and looked back to Lewis.

"Yes."

Lewis smiled. He couldn't have asked for better friends, a family, or life. Lela reached into her pocket and pulled out the blue velvet box.

"You're going to need this," Lela handed the box to Lewis who tucked it back into his own pocket. That one crystal shared so many memories between the two of them and it would continue to through the many years.

The three sat in silence. They didn't want to part and possibly never see Lewis again. Sure, Lewis _was_ their father, but he seemed so _different_ as a child, so much easier to relate to and have fun with.

"I'm gonna miss this," Lela broke the quiet that had settled amongst them. She smiled reminiscently. "I'm gonna miss you, Lewis."

Lewis grinned as well. He would miss being with Wilbur and Lela, but he would certainly not miss "saving his own future" when his own children had nearly ruined it in the first place.

"You're gonna miss ruining your life, then having to go and get Lewis to fix it?" Wilbur snorted, reading the look on Lewis's face all too well.

"NO!" Lela smacked Wilbur's leg. "I'm going to miss the three of us together. I _know_ you guys are, too." She looked at each of them in turn and pushed herself off the dirty ground.

"We—we have to go…" Lela held out her hand to Lewis, who grabbed it and hauled himself up. Slowly, Wilbur, Lela, and Lewis made their way to the garage and towards the red time machine.

"I'll be driving, thank you very much," Lela hopped into the front seat of the car and smirked playfully at her older brother.

"Fine," he jumped into the back of the time machine with Lewis. "I'd much rather watch you crash the time machine, anyways."

"You're hilarious, really," Lela rolled her eyes at the two boys laughing.

With a jolt, Lela punched in 2007 and stepped on the pedal. Away they flew, higher and higher into the sky. Lewis stared at the Todayland horizon behind him and then glanced at the Robinson mansion which glowed with the setting sun. Just thirty more years and this would be his future, his present. And with a sudden flash, that had all gone.

Now looking around, he now saw the buildings of his current present. They safely landed on the huge lawn behind the Robinson house.

"Well, we're here," Lela said softly.

It had only been a day. It had only taken a day to ruin the future. It had only taken a day to save it. Lewis couldn't believe how much longer it had seemed.

"Goodbye, Lewis," Lela smiled, but then launched herself onto him. She hugged him tight.

"Only fourteen more years and you'll see me again!" Wilbur laughed.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Lewis joked. Wilbur saluted his farewell to Lewis and Lewis returned the favor.

Lela and Wilbur headed back towards the time machine.

"Are you ready for the punishment of your life, Wilbur?" Lela groaned as she leapt into the back seat, letting Wilbur drive this time. Wilbur grinned his signature mischievous grin.

"Oh, I'm always ready."

Lela laughed and the siblings flew off together, waving at Lewis who was growing smaller and smaller by the second.

Lewis watched them fly away. Only fourteen more years to prepare for Wilbur… that was too short. He didn't even know what the future would bring him. But one thing he did know.

"The number thirteen is no longer unlucky."

-THE END-

* * *

**A/N: I have to admit, the only part I really like about this chapter is the last sentence. But now I can work on my three upcoming one-shots, "I Loved Her First," "I Wonder," and, "Watchin' You." Bye everyone!**


End file.
